Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As terminals have become increasingly more functional, they are configured as multimedia players including functionality which supports images or video capturing, music or video file playing, game playing, broadcast receiving and the like for example.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, as a mobile terminal of a smartphone type is released and its performance is improved, since usages of the mobile terminal are further diversified, it becomes necessary to improve a wireless communication sped of the mobile terminal. As one of methods for this, it may consider a method of using different communication systems simultaneously or a method of using a plurality of packet data networks (PDNs) simultaneously in a manner of receiving assignment of a plurality of different network addresses.
Such multi-network simultaneous transmission/reception (i.e., network convergence) systems may include IFOM, ePDG, multiple and the like. When such a technology applies to a mobile terminal, the demand for a user interface capable of selecting a plurality of networks or releasing a state of multi-network simultaneous transmission/reception (i.e., network convergence) more efficiently is rising.